This invention relates to spinnerets and, more particularly, it relates to spinnerets for spinning substantially round filaments having a plurality of longitudinal voids along their lengths.
Copending U.S. application Ser. No. 120,438 filed Nov. 13, 1987, concerns a new polyester fiber fill containing multiple continuous voids along the length of the filaments and, in particular, describes a polyester fiberfill of essentially round cross-section with at least seven continuous voids of essentially round cross-section along the length of the filaments, one such void being located centrally, while the remaining voids are of essentially the same size as each other and are esentially equally spaced around the central void and from the periphery of the filament.